


The Less I Know the Better

by Utu



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Love, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Incest, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utu/pseuds/Utu
Summary: Klaus hated waiting. He wasn’t a patient guy and he only hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait forever. He would. Even though he’d told Diego that he wasn’t going to wait forever.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	The Less I Know the Better

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever UA fic and also my first one with unrequited love, or one-sided attraction.  
> I hope you enjoy this short, a bit angsty fic.

Patch this and Patch that.

Klaus cringed. Not at Diego, but at himself. But of course, his brother was sure it was directed at him. Diego’s smile faltered. Not much, but enough that Klaus noticed it. He wasn’t used to feeling jealous and it made him anxious, well, more so than he already was. It felt as if no pill could take away that gnawing, nagging, burning sense of jealousy seeping out of his every pore.

As Diego droned on and on about his new love interest, Klaus clenched his fists under the table, his stare flat and aimed slightly past his brother. His heart kept beating in his ears like a war drum, pushing pure acid through his veins, and as he finished the bitter cup of coffee, he got to his feet. He didn’t wish to know anything about that woman, whose name he tried to scrub from his mind. The less he knew, the better.

“Don’t be surprised when it all falls apart. They always do,” Klaus spat out just as he crossed the threshold of the kitchen and slipped out of it. He didn’t wish to see Diego’s face when he said it — he knew he was hurting his brother. Was it worth it? No. Would he do it again? Yes.

Klaus hated waiting. He wasn’t a patient guy and he only hoped that he wouldn’t have to wait forever. He would. Even though he’d told Diego that he wasn’t going to wait forever. But it wasn’t like he could just erase Diego from his mind, from his thoughts, his memories and his dreams. There wasn’t a drug in the whole world able to do such things. Not even death was an option — although Klaus had thought about it.

Guilt rose in his mouth like bile and he threw himself on his bed. Then he screamed into his pillow. No one would think any of it; everyone was used to his antics already. His eyes prickled as he rolled to his back, facing the wall, but he refused to cry. He refused to give in to his juvenile feelings.

“What’s up with you?” Diego asked.

Klaus didn’t move a muscle. Maybe his brother would just fuck off, if he kept quiet and still.

“I know you’re awake.”

Klaus squeezed his eyes shut.

“You’re a restless sleeper. And now you’re rigid.”

Klaus sat up with a groan. “You caught me, well done, go and get a gold star from dad if you like.” He glowered at his hands, scraping off the already flaking nail polish. His sheets were soon dotted with black flakes which scattered all over as he exhaled forcefully. As Diego didn’t say anything, he slowly lifted his gaze. Diego looked worried. Downright distraught, in fact.

“Is this about the… thing.”

“My feelings?” Klaus snapped.

Diego scowled. “They’re not real.”

“Oh, I see, so you’re like the expert now, huh? Is that it? You… you think you know better cos you’re in love.”

“I slept with her.”

Klaus made a sound as if he’d been kicked and he swallowed, trying to regain his composure. He could’ve lived without the information. Or so he told himself. In reality, he needed to know everything because every little thing mattered, no matter how painful. It was Diego. It was his brother. Not his only one, no, but his favorite one. He wanted to know everything. A part of him was happy for Diego. Not ecstatic, not jumping up and down with joy, but happy. Just happy. But another part, even a bigger one, was jealous. It made him dig his nails into his palms so harshly that he could feel his skin give in.

“Does that make you feel bad?” Diego asked and folded his arms. He casually leaned against the doorframe. But Klaus knew his posture was far from casual.

“No.”

“You’re lying.”

“Well, so what if I am? Makes no difference does it?” Klaus hopped off his bed and walked to his brother. He leaned closers so that their noses were only a breath’s width away. Diego didn’t even blink.

“Was it a lie?”

Klaus forced a saccharine smile. “Of course not, dear brother.”

Diego sighed. But he didn’t move. Which he’d done before, several times, just to get some space between him and his brother who was, without a shred of doubt, madly in love with him.

Klaus grabbed Diego by his shirt, making him waver enough that their noses bumped into each other. Yes, it was a stupid decision. And Klaus just didn’t give a fuck. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his mouth against Diego’s. He tried to lick into his brother’s mouth, but Diego wouldn’t indulge him, he just stiffened, his shoulders hiking up. Klaus pulled back, interpreting the reaction as repulsion, when in fact he was merely caught off guard.

“Klaus, I—” Diego started. But Klaus didn’t listen. He pushed past his brother and marched along the hallway, guilt bleeding into his stomach again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! <3 I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a comment, or a kudos if you have the time.  
> You can always come and give feedback to me on Tumblr if you want to (wolfnotadevil).
> 
> \- Toivo


End file.
